De parca a parca
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Existe la vida después de la muerte, pero no a todos les toca el descanso eterno. No cuando hay tanto trabajo por hacer, y eso lo descubrirá María José al lado de un inverosímil equipo. Primer capítulo :3 ¡Chibi aventuras al fondo!


_Antes de empezar con las advertencias, los créditos y otras cosas como dedicatorias, agradecimientos y sarcasmos -sin ofender-, aclaro que este fanfic está inspirado y basado en la serie **"Tan muertos como yo"**_. _De sobreaviso, no hay engaño. Ahora si, lo demás._

**Hetalia**, **Village People**, _marcas, términos, etc.,_ **NO** _me pertenecen. Esto se escribe con fines de entretenimiento, está dedicado a los lectores que siguen con nosotros, y le pido una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas con el contenido aquí expuesto._

**De parca a parca.**

A María José le gustaba trabajar en El Infierno, le pagaban bien y no tenía problemas con la clientela.

Pero su familia no estaba de acuerdo...

**Capítulo uno: _El que no corre, vuela... Un par de metros_.**

Cuando la contrataron como asistente de cocina en el restaurant-bar "_El Infierno_", María José comenzó los planes para lograr una independencia de su familia. Lo había planeado con gran detalle, y cuidó hasta el más diminuto aspecto para no ver interrumpidas sus aspiraciones. Incluso tenía en la mira la adquisición de un lugar propio, pero el destino jugó sus cartas contra ella, y bastó un descuido de su parte para que la familia le pidiera, de manera amable, que reconsiderada sus opciones...

-_¿¡Cómo puedes trabajar en un sitio tan horrible, y encima no decirnos nada!?_

Ese era su hermano, José María, quien encontró, mientras lavaba la ropa, una tarjeta con el logo y número telefónico del bar.

Del grito siguió una discusión familiar, tras ésta, una temporada de tensión que finalizó cuando Chema fue en persona al bar, provocando el despido de su hermana.

-Muchas gracias, Chema.

-Mi'ja, fue lo mejor. -La señora Lupita intentaba justificar a su hijo.- Esos no son lugares para una señorita, ¿de acuerdo?

-Amá, yo no trataba directamente con los clientes, sólo cocinaba y me retiraba. Chema llegó, armó un alboroto por culpa del novio de la cocinera de planta, y nos corrieron a los dos.

Más la terquedad de sus padres se impuso esa noche, misma en la que le hicieron un anuncio un tanto... Inesperado.

-¿Cómo que enviaron una solicitud?

-El gerente es un viejo amigo nuestro, y ayer que vino a checar su auto, le mencionamos que renunciaste...

-Me despidieron.

-Y aceptó darle un vistazo a tu currículum, para ver si te da trabajo en su tienda.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que voy a aceptar así como así?

-Por que tendrás que convivir con tus compañeros, y quien quita te halles un novio estando allá.

-Un trabajo es para ganar dinero. Si llegara a ofrecérmelo, será exclusivamente para ello.

-Mi'ja, no quiero irme sin ver un nieto, y como con Chema no tengo esperanzas...

-Charros, charros, ¿qué es eso de que no tengo esperanza?

-Que eres más gay que el conjunto de Village People.

-¡María José!

-Suficiente. María José, si te dan el trabajo, vas a ir, conocerás a gente decente, conseguirás un novio, te casarás y tendrás familia. Punto.

-Hijuesu, que futuro tan brillante y espectacular me espera.

Y pasó una semana, en la cual la morena tomó el trabajo, que no la tenía precisamente contenta, en parte a la _"gente decente"_ que la rodeaba...

-¿Por qué sacaste _"esto"_ del stand de cuadernos?

-Por que no va ahí, y es producto en oferta.

-No tienes que mover nada, sólo ordena las cosas de tu sección y deja el resto en paz.

...Sus jefes inmediatos...

-No veo que tengas ambición, dedicación o intenciones de hacer tu trabajo.

-Lo haría si no me detuviera para sermonearme cada quince minutos.

...Los clientes...

-La etiqueta dice un precio, pero en la tele dijeron que este producto estaba rebajado en Ey Chibi!

-¿Y por qué no fue a comprarlo allá?

-Por que pensé que iban a bajarlo de precio aquí también.

-Señora, la gerencia no compra ni la cinta para pegar las ofertas en la entrada, ¿cómo cree que van a poner en la tele que bajaron de precio los productos?

...Y su familia. De nuevo.

-Mi'ja, no te imaginas quién llamó. -Le dijo bastante molesta la señora Infante a su hija.

-¿La señora que quería comprarte las chambritas que hizo Chema?

-Hija, no es cosa de chiste. Me llamó el gerente, diciéndome que tiene muchas quejas sobre tu conducta. No tienes 5 años, compórtate como una persona de tu edad.

-¿Dijo que no cumplo con lo que debo hacer? ¿Que me la paso chismeando como vieja de lavadero? ¿Acaso dijo que dejo mi área sucia?

-No, pero dijo que tu jefa y algunos compañeros se quejaron de ti, que eres grosera y desentendida de lo que se tiene que hacer.

-¿No es esa una contradicción?

-No me cambies el tema. Hija, la gente tiende a señalar a las personas que actúan de manera extraña, y comportándote de esa manera, con ese carácter tan feo, nunca podrás hacerte de una vida.

-Mire, yo no pretendo andar como una hipócrita, sonriéndole a ese montón de culebras argüenderas que muerden a los que les dan la mano, ni tengo por qué besarle el trasero a quien no lo merece. Antes prefiero morir como un perro.

-¡Y es lo que conseguirás si sigues siendo tan terca!

Unos minutos después de esa charla, María José se dirigió a su _adorable_ trabajo. Caminaba con prisa, ya que la camioneta de su padre no estaba disponible y los transportes públicos se hallaban detenidos por un conjunto de paros y protestas.

-_**"¡SOMOS EL PUEBLO, ESTAMOS DESCONTENTOS, Y QUE C*****E A SU M***E EL P****E PEÑA NIETO!"**_

-He ahí un día de salario perdido, cómo si gritar groserías y agitar pancartas solucionaran _en este momento_ el problema.

-En toda la historia nunca se resuelve nada gritando, lo sé por experiencia propia. -Un hombre alto, de cabello castaño algo alborotado, de complexión fornida y un acento extraño le dio alcance.- Parecemos ser los únicos que lo saben, señorita Infante.

Al escuchar su apellido, María José se detuvo en seco, encarando al hombre.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Para ser honesto, hacerle un favor a una chica muy linda. -Le señaló la banqueta, justo en la intercepción de calles.- Por ahí se ha despejado un poco la congestión, no vaya a llegar tarde a su cita.

-Pelado. -Dijo la morena cuando el extraño sujeto la tocó sutilmente del brazo, provocándole un extraño cosquilleo.

Abrirse paso no fue ya el problema, sino lo que vino después, cuando dos de los protestantes de la periferia lanzaron bombas caseras hechas con botellas hacia el edificio, provocando un pequeño incendio en la entrada, que provocó que la policía se dispusiera a dispersar a las masas, y que las personas empezaran a correr y empujarse sin control alguno.

-¡Ey! -A pesar de la confusión, María José distinguió a uno de los atacantes, y en un intento de darle alcance, su pie quedó atorado en la rejilla de un desagüe cuando sufrió un empujón inesperado, y al escuchar que los gritos de la gente aumentaban de intensidad, se percató de que un auto, que tenía el vidrio frontal fracturado, se dirigía descontrolado hacia donde estaba ella.

Todo oscureció de repente, y al instante fue como si le hubieran rozado el rostro con una pluma. Al reaccionar, notó el auto manchado con un espeso líquido rojo, detenido gracias a un semáforo que terminó doblado casi por completo.

Más adelante de éste, y a pesar de la gente curiosa que se arremolinó, logró distinguir su cuerpo impactado, dejando un charco de sangre, y perdió el aliento en el instante.

-Dime cuando estés lista para irnos. -Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, y notó a un sujeto albino de ojos rojos, con un fuerte acento, quien le sonreía de una manera extraña.- Hay mucho por hacer.

**Continuará.**

* * *

_Y como no tengo remedio, les regalaré unas chibi aventuras, como pequeña disculpa por el retraso. ¡Espero que les gusten!_

**Las chibi aventuras: _¡Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate!_**

Antonio los dejó por accidente, en medio de la mesita de café, y pudo más la tentación.

Ni siquiera tuvo que disimular: los tomó, acomodándolos entre sus juguetes y un juguito, y esperó a que llegaran Alfred y Matthew.

-Debo irme a trabajar, pero sé que se van a portar bien, ¿cierto?

-¡Ajá! -Contestó con rapidez el pequeño, aún temeroso de que fuera a ser descubierto. Más eso no sucedió.

-¡Ah, cierto! -El español se regresó casi al instante.- Cuando Arthur venga por Alfred, le das el chocolate, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si. Arthur. Chocolate.

-No, es Arthur Kirkland. -Se fijó en el reloj de su muñeca, alarmándose al instante.- ¡Ya se me hizo tarde!

Después de que se marchara, el pequeño José María tomó el dichoso chocolate, observando con gran curiosidad el empaque, ya que no había visto, de cerca, esa clase de presentación, y algunas letras se le hicieron conocidas, pero no recordaba en dónde las había visto.

-Good Afternoon! -Se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, y unos segundos después, ésta fue golpeada con furia.- ¡Antonio! Where are you, stupid pirate?

-_Is he a pirate!?_ I wanna be a pirate, too!

-Shut up, Alfred! -Chema abrió la puerta, dejando ver al inglés acompañado de Alfred.- Finally. ¿Dónde está?

-Se fue a trabajar, hasta la tarde regresa.

-¿Y te va a dejar solo?

-Pos si, ya lo ha hecho antes. Y usted también deja solo a Alfred, ¿para qué se sorprende?

Unos minutos después, mientras peleaban por el control del televisor, Francis llevó a Matthew, y al igual que el rubio de abundantes cejas, cuestionó el por qué Antonio dejó solos a los pequeños.

Pero tan pronto se marchó, Chema sacó el misterioso chocolate de entre los juguetes.

-Miren esto.

-Chocolate!

-Se parece a los chocolates que come Francis. Dice que son chocolates de adultos.

-¿O sea que seremos adultos si comemos este chocolate? Great!

Sin perder más tiempo, los niños se repartieron el botín, llevando una cuenta regresiva para probar, al mismo tiempo, la golosina que los separaría de los otros niños.

-3... 2... ¡1!

Más la reacción cuando mordieron los chocolates, que estaban rellenos de licor de crema irlandesa, no fue la esperada.

-It's so bitter!

-¡Y quema!

-Yo no quiero ser adulto, comen cosas raras...

Tras desaparecer la evidencia, y tomar un poco de leche para dispersar el amargo sabor, los niños se concentraron en ver la televisión y jugar, hasta que el primer adulto regresó.

Adulto que resultó ser Arthur.

-C'mon, Alfred, let's go home. -Y mientras el pequeño juntaba sus juguetes, el de ojos verdes recordó una cosa.- Where is the chocolate? El que me debe Antonio.

-¿Chocolate? ¿Qué chocolate?

-Un chocolate que Antonio dijo que me compraría, y que podía pasar hoy por él. ¿Dónde está?

-¡Ah, si! -Reaccionó el pequeño Chema, y fue corriendo a la cocina, regresando con una cajita de leche con chocolate.- Tome, dijo que es esto o nada, y que si no le gusta, se aguante.

-_**WHAT!?**_

-Chocolate milk! -Alfred empezó a saltar frenéticamente alrededor del inglés.- Give me! Give me! Give me!

_**FIN**_ de esta chibi aventura :3


End file.
